When Your World Falls Apart
by Musicalmadness37
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple mission and then everyone could go home but things never go to plan.
1. Coco

Team CFVY had been assigned to defend a small village on the outskirts of the north Vale wall and the morning was off to a bad start for Coco. The coffee machine that Fox had smuggled into the dorm had broken down leaving the team's leader without her morning caffeine kick.

"Fox when we get back you need to get a new coffee maker." Coco sluggishly said as her team made their way towards the airship dock.

"Just go get one from the dining hall if you're so desperate." Fox retorted as he walked with his hands linked behind his head.

"that's not coffee it's an abomination Fox." Coco groaned, remembering back to her first month at Beacon before Fox got the coffee maker.

"Can't be that desperate then." Fox teased, continuing to walk without a care in the world.

The pair continued to bicker like this as they walked with Yatsuhashi calmly watching the two with a smile on his face.

To anyone who wasn't apart of team CFVY the bickering looked like the pair only tolerated each other because they were on a team but for the members of CFVY it was like watching siblings who would do anything to help the other.

As they approached the dock, Velvet ran over, out of breath, with a travel mug.

"Here Coco. Ruby had one in her dorm Velvet huffed, handing the mug to Coco.

"Velvet you are a lifesaver I love you." Coco exclaimed before hugging Velvet, lifting her off the ground in the hug.

"Alright lovebirds come on. I don't need to hear you two getting 'cuddly' again." Fox smirked as he continued to walk to the dock leaving a highly embarrassed Velvet and a smirking Coco.

* * *

After a two hour flight from Beacon, Team CFVY landed on the outskirts of the village. The village was surrounded on three sides by a thick forest leaving a lot of room for Grimm to attack from and a cliff face behind the village. The village itself was small with only four wood cottages and a large wooden structure that was most likely the town hall.

As CFVY walked through the town they were greeted by a group of people standing in what looked to be the centre of the small village.

"Greetings I'm the town's chief. My name is Ecru and this is my wife Amber." The large man at the front of the group said. "Are you the Huntsmen from Beacon?"

Ecru was a large man but still about a foot shorter than Yatsuhashi. He had brown hair and stubble across his chin and vibrant blue eyes. He wore a brown t shirt and black shorts. His wife Amber was a short woman who would be about the same height as Weiss. She had her long orange hair pulled back in a ponytail and her eyes were the same colour as her name. She wore a violet dress and flats.

"Yes we're team CFVY. My names Coco, the big guy behind me is Yatsuhashi, the one staring off into the distance is Fox and the adorable girl next to me is Velvet." Coco informed the villagers while Velvet blushed at being called adorable as she always did.

"Its an honour to meet all of you. If you follow me i'll show you to where you'll be staying." Ecru stated and started walking towards the town hall with CFVY in tow.

The team was given two rooms in the town hall one for the boy and one for the girls. Each room was quite basic with two single beds and a set of drawers on for each person. Down the hall from their room was the bathroom.

* * *

Once everyone was situated in their room, team CFVY headed to find the town's chief and get any information they could about the Grimm in the area. They found the chief standing at the bottom of the cliff face

"Excuse me Ecru but what can you tell us about the Grimm in the area?" Coco asked, looking around trying to find what Ecru was looking at.

"Honestly we don't know. Any of our hunters who went into the forest never returned. We know there is a couple of packs of beowolves somewhere out there because we hear the howls at night but that is as much information i have. I'm sorry we don't have more to go off." Ecru replied.

"Ok Fox, Velvet you two go into the forest and scout out what you can but try not to get in any fights." Coco sighed before turning towards the giant. "Yatsu we are going to check the area around the village. We'll all meet up back at Fox and Yatsuhashi's room."

Everyone nodded before splitting off to head to their respective missions.

* * *

After Coco finished her survey of the surrounding area of the town she headed back to the boys room at the town hall. Once inside she found that Yatsuhashi had beaten her back.

"Find anything we should be worried about?" Coco queried as she approached the samurai.

"Nothing that I could find. The children seemed to like me however." Yatsuhashi replied, smiling slightly at the memory.

"So we have to go hunting." Coco sighed, brushing her hair back with her hand before replacing the beret.

Just as Yatsuhashi was about to reply Fox and Velvet burst through the door.

"Coco it's not good." Velvet yelled as she ran the rest of the distance to the other half of her team.

"Velvet what's wrong." Coco exclaimed.

"There's a damn nest out there Coco this isn't some small pack. It's a goddamn army." Fox replied, not looking happy.

A Grimm nest formed when multiple groups of Grimm came together. This usually occurred when the alphas of their pack grew old and wise enough and would find other packs with alphas in a similar state

"How many?" Coco sighed, removing her sunglasses to rub her eyes.

"At least a dozen packs of Beowolves and Ursai and a couple creeps." Fox said now leaning against the wall.

"come on Foxy we can take that. We fought more during the breach." Coco smirked.

"Coco we had backup then." Velvet said, wrapping her arms around herself in nervousness.

"Don't worry Velvs we got this. We can just divide and conquer." Coco replied.

The rest of the night was spent strategizing for the hunt the next day.

* * *

The next morning team CFVY awoke at the first light of dawn and prepared for their mission.

"Velvet don't use your weapon unless it gets desperate." Coco said as she finished checking over her minigun.

"Ok Coco." Velvet timidly replied, nervous about the fight that was coming up.

Hearing the nervousness in Velvets voice caused Coco to stop what she was doing and turn towards her girlfriend.

"Velvet don't worry it's gonna be fine." Coco said soothingly, trying to convince Velvet nothing would go wrong.

Hearing Coco say that helped calm Velvets nerves.

 _Coco has never been wrong about this before and we have fought in worse situations before._ Velvet thought as she made her final preparations.

Once they all finished their preparations, team CFVY headed out towards the forest.

* * *

After twenty minutes of walking through the forest, Velvet stopped her team.

"There's Grimm up ahead." Velvet announced as she crouched down and signalled the rest to do the same.

"Have I told you how much I love your ears?" Coco whispered, moving up next to Velvet.

Velvet just shot a glare at Coco before moving closer towards the Grimm. From her clearing in the bushes, Velvet could see the Grimm.

"Looks like three Beowolf packs and two Ursa packs." Velvet said after moving back towards her team.

"Ok Yatsu move around the left side of the Grimm. When we are all in place you distract them and i'll mow them down. Fox, you and Velvet head to the right and come in from behind them." Coco informed her team

All the members nodded and moved towards their locations. Once everyone was set up, Coco whistled the ready signal for Yatsuhashi as the samurai moved into view of the Grimm.

Once in sight, the Alpha Beowolves turned to face the green giant who had entered their territory. The Alphas roared at their packs and sent half of the Beowolves at the new enemy.

Once the Beowolves moved into Coco vision she opened fire cutting down the majority of the Grimm who ran at Yatsuhashi leaving only a handful for the samurai to cut down.

The Alpha's started moving towards Cocos location but stopped when an ursa minor flew past the main group. The Ursa majors turned to see Velvet and Fox now standing behind them. Both Ursai Packs turned to run towards the new enemies as Fox punched another ursa, sending it flying.

Coco moved from her hiding spot and opened fire on the remaining Beowolves as Yatsuhashi fought with the survivors of Cocos ambush.

The team continued to fight through the remaining Grimm until only the alphas remained. The first Alpha Beowolf Charged at Yatsuhashi while the second charged at Coco. The third Beowolf ran at Velvet and attempted to swipe at the Faunus while one of the Ursa Major tried to attack Fox.

As Coco finished off her Beowolf by swinging her handbag down on its skull crushing it instantly she turned to see that the second Ursa had snuck up behind Velvet. Unable to shoot, in fear of hitting Velvet, Coco ran towards her girlfriend.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Will she make it? Will Velvet be attacked by the Ursa Major? Will a Character die? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z**

 **So this is going to be multi part fic following team CFVY. It will only be about 4-5 parts and I don't have an update schedule for this fic yet but I want to try and keep it close.**

 **Please don't flame me too badly for the battle i've never written a battle before so if you have tips please let me know.**

 **Just in case anyone is curious about the names of my OC's Ecru is a synonym of brown and amber is obvious. I will always do my best to try and follow Monty's naming rules.**

 **As always if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please leave a review or pm me so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.**

 **Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.**

 **Disclaimer, I own nothing all rights reserved by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)**


	2. Velvet

Velvet had been pulverising the Alpha Beowolf that had charged at her and had nearly killed it when she heard Coco scream her name. Within an instant, Velvet saw Coco run past her and stand between herself and an Ursa Major that had snuck up behind her. Before Velvet could react, the Ursa swung at Coco and sent her flying into a tree.

"COCO!" Velvet screamed before activating her weapon and creating Penny's multiple swords and using them to slaughter the remaining Grimm in the area.

Having heard Velvets cry, Fox and Yatsuhashi ran over with Velvet to check on their team leader. When they got to Cocos limp form Yatsuhashi saw the claw marks running deeply across Cocos back.

"Don't touch her. Fox call for an airlift and tell them there is possible spinal damage." Yatsuhashi ordered in a tone no one had ever heard from the peaceful giant.

Velvet sat next Coco until the bulldog arrived to evac the team and get them back to Beacon.

On the Bulldog was a third year team and medical personnel from the Vale Hospital. The medics carefully moved Coco onto the stretcher and strapped her down so she wouldn't move on the flight back and make her injuries worse. Once the remaining member of team CFVY were on the airship and strapped in, the airship sped off back towards Vale.

* * *

As soon as the Bulldog landed, Coco was rushed into the hospital and straight into surgery. Velvet, Fox and Yatsuhashi were left out in the waiting area.

Velvet had been a nervous and emotional wreck the entire flight back to Vale. Now sitting in the waiting area of the hospital was only making it worse for her as her leg constantly bounced up and down and her eyes were filled with tears.

"Velvet she will be ok." Yatsuhashi said as he crouched down to be eye level with Velvet. "She is strong. She will fight through this."

"It should have been me Yatsu. She shouldn't have jumped in the middle. She would have been ok." Velvet cried, pulling her legs close to her chest.

"You know Coco would never let you get hurt Velvet. She decided to protect you and there is nothing you could have done differently to stop her." Yatsuhashi replied, placing his hand in between the base of Velvet's ears. "I am going to get some water do you want anything?"

Velvet just shook her head as the giant left the waiting area and headed over to the cafeteria.

* * *

After ten minutes Yatsuhashi returned with three bottles of water, one for each person, to find that Fox was no longer with Velvet.

"Velvet where did Fox go?" Yatsuhashi asked as he sat in the seat next to his partner.

Velvet jumped at hearing the samurais voice as she had zoned out thinking about Coco since he had left.

"I don't know. I didn't see him leave." Velvet said as she looked around for her teammate

Just as Yatsuhashi was about to message Fox to find out where he had gone the doctor came out of the surgery with a grim look on his face. Seeing the doctor, both Velvet and Yatsuhashi raced over to find out about their teammate.

"She's stable at the moment but her injuries are very severe. The Ursa's claws cut very deep into her back and may have hit her spine but we won't know until she wakes up. She also has a broken arm, multiple ribs and a fractured skull so we will be keeping her under until the swelling of her brain goes down. I'm sorry it's not better news." The doctor informed.

"C-Can we see her?" Velvet timidly asked, tears still welling up in her eyes.

"You can but I must warn you she is currently on life support." the doctor said before walking away.

Once the doctor had left Velvet raced into the room to see her girlfriend as Yatsuhashi calmly followed.

Inside the room Velvet found Coco laying in a hospital bed. At some point the nurses had changed her into a gown and there were multiple tubes and wires attached to her to monitor her heart rate and keep her breathing.

Velvet dragged a chair over from the corner of the room and sat down next to the bed before taking Coco's hand in her own.

Once Yatsuhashi had walked in, he stood behind Velvet and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"She is strong Velvet. This won't stop her " Yatsuhashi said, staring at his team leader and friend.

* * *

Three days had past since Coco had been admitted into the hospital and Velvet was yet to leave her side. The nurses had tried to get her to leave once visiting hours were over on the first day but were forced to deal with the unholy side of Velvet that was rarely seen. Fox hadn't been seen or heard from since his disappearance from the hospital and Yatsuhashi had been coming and visiting Coco every day and bringing food and notes for Velvet as the Faunus wouldn't leave to get food or water herself. Around lunchtime Velvet heard a knock on the door to Coco's room. Opening the door, Velvet found Ruby and Blake standing on the other side.

"Hi Velvet." Blake said as she hugged her friend. After she released Velvet Blake took a look at her friend.

Velvet had large black bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and was looking skinnier than normal from not eating properly.

"Velvet are you ok?" Ruby asked, looking worried at Velvet's appearance.

"The doctor still don't know when she will wake up." Velvet replied, avoiding Ruby question entirely.

"Yatsuhashi asked us to take you out for lunch so where do you want to go?" Blake queried

"I'm not going Blake. " Velvet replied, returning to her seat next to Coco's bed.

"Velvet please we're worried about you. Please come out with us even just for a little bit." Ruby begged now standing next to Velvet.

"Ruby I can't. What is she wakes up or what if something goes wrong and i'm not here to stop it." Velvet listed off becoming more and more anxious.

"Velvet she is in the best place she can be and if she sees you like this she is going to be mad at you for not looking after yourself." Blake replied now standing on the other side of Coco, facing Velvet.

"It's my fault Blake." Velvet whimpered as she looked from her girlfriend to her friend.

"It wasn't your fault Velvet." Ruby said, hugging the shaking girl next to her.

Blake walked around the other side of the bed and hugged Velvet from the other side, creating a cocoon of hugs.

Once Velvet had stopped shaking, Blake led the rabbit faunus out of the room and out into Vale.

* * *

After her lunch with Blake and Ruby, Velvet returned to Coco's room to watch over her girlfriend. As she entered the room she found Yatsuhashi standing next to the bed.

"Have you heard back from Fox?" Velvet asked as she sat down in her chair next to the bed

"He hasn't replied to any of my messages. I have been keeping him up to date on Coco's condition." Yatsuhashi sighed, checking his scroll again to see if Fox replied.

"Why would he leave. His partner is in a coma and he just left." Velvet said; getting angrier as spoke.

"Fox would never abandon anyone on this team I am sure he has a good reason for why he left." Yatsuhashi replied as he started walking towards the door. "Do not be mad at Fox. He is suffering like you."

* * *

 **That's chapter two. I actually got this chapter done yay.**

 **So as you can see each chapter follows a different character in team CFVY so let me know who you think is next Fox or Yatsuhashi.**

 **As always if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please leave a review or pm me so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.**

 **Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.**

 **Disclaimer, I own nothing all rights reserved by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)**


	3. FY

***Three days ago. Vale Hospital***

As Yatsuhashi walked off towards the cafeteria, Fox listened to the sobs that were coming from Velvet as he felt worse and worse.

Once he was sure no one but Velvet was around, Fox left the waiting area and headed out into Vale.

* * *

 ***Present Day***

Fox awoke in a cold sweat after experiencing another nightmare replaying the events of a few days ago. Every night had been the same thing of watching Coco getting hurled by the Ursa but some nights the ending was different. One night Fox watched as Coco died in her hospital bed while another Fox dealt with Velvets hatred for him being unable to protect his partner.

Now awake, Fox stood out of his bead and slowly made his way towards where he left his clothes the night before.

Since Team CFVY arrived back in Vale, Fox had been staying in a shoddy motel near the factory district. He hadn't returned to Beacon since he left the hospital and had no intention of going back.

Now dressed, Fox left his room and headed into Vale to find somewhere to eat.

* * *

As he walked through the streets of Vale, Fox's mind started to wander back to the darker parts

Whenever Fox had any time where his mind wasn't busy it would return back to the moment he heard Velvets scream in the forest and how he should have been faster.

 _She is my partner damn it. I'm supposed to have her back and make sure things like this don't happen._

In his distracted state, Fox bumped into someone and lost his footing. Once Fox had his bearings he could hear the person he had walked into muttering under their breath about 'some damn kid' as the walked away. Dusting himself off, Fox stood up and continued on his way

* * *

The past three days had been hard on Yatsuhashi. While it wasn't as bad as what Velvet was going through and doing to herself, trying to keep someone from completely destroying themselves while trying to look after himself had been taxing.

Every day Yatsu would bring Velvet meals before returning to the dining hall to eat his own food, pick up any homework that the rest of his team had missed during their absence and search for Fox after classes ended each day before returning to his dorm alone just before curfew.

On the fourth day Yatsuhashi awoke to find his dorm once again empty. Sighing Yatsuhashi slowly sat up on his bed before sluggishly making his way into the bathroom attached to his dorm. After finishing his morning routine, Yatsuhashi put on his school uniform and made his way to the Vale hospital.

* * *

After arriving at the hospital, Yatsuhashi made his way to Coco's room. Since she was moved out of Intensive care, Velvet had not left her side for any reason. As he opened the door Yatsu found Velvet in the same chair she had been in for the past three days.

Velvets appearance had deteriorated over the past three days. Large black bags had developed under her eyes from lack of sleep, her hair was matted from resting her head on Coco's lap for the few moments of sleep she got and she was looking skinnier than normal due to a lack of eating.

"Good morning Velvet." Yatsuhashi said, quietly closing the door behind him.

"Oh hi Yatsu." Velvet said, startled slightly by the giants entrance

"You didn't eat last night." Yatsuhashi sighed, placing the new food on the table and picking up what was left from last night.

"I didn't feel hungry." Velvet replied, not taking her eyes off of Coco's limp form. "How is Fox?"

"Fox is alright. I'll ask him if he will come by tomorrow but please look after yourself Velvet. Coco will not be happy when you wake up if you don't." Yatsuhashi said before leaving the room.

* * *

Having returned to Beacon, Yatsuhashi started walking towards the dining hall. Having gotten his breakfast, Yatsuhashi sat down at the table his team would normally sit at before catching a red blur speed past in the corner of his vision.

"Hi Yatsu. Any news about Fox or Coco?" Ruby asked, her expression changing from one of happiness to a somber expression

"Good morning Ruby and sadly I don't have any news about my teammates." Yatsuhashi replied, looking up from his food.

"Oh sorry." Ruby mumbled sadly, staring at her feet like they were the most interesting thing on the planet.

"Thank you for your concern little one. I apologise if this is an odd request but would you mind staying with me here this morning. It has been hard to get use to the silence each morning." Yatsuhashi asked.

"Sure." Ruby beamed before sitting down with Yatsuhashi and spending the time before classes chatting about different topics.

* * *

Having finished classes and brought Velvet something to eat, Yatsuhashi started his search anew for his missing teammate.

Having searched the usual places,Yatsu started walking towards the dock in a hope he would catch a glance of the orange themed man.

As he arrived at the docks with little success in finding Fox he looked out towards the ocean and saw the figure of a man who looked like Fox sitting on the edge of an empty dock.

Yatsuhashi moved as peacefully as he could as to not startle the man before getting a closer look at him.

"I've been looking for you." Yatsuhashi said, peaceful attitude as much as possible for the conversation.

"Yeah I figured." Fox sighed, continuing to stare out at the ocean.

"Will you be coming back with me. Velvet misses you." Yatsuhashi asked, yawning towards the end of his question.

"Does she?" Fox huffed before standing up and attempting to walk away before Yatsuhashi grabbed his arm.

"She has asked about you Fox and I never want to have to lie to her again just so she doesn't worry about you as well. Please come back Fox." Yatsuhashi said, standing to face his friend.

"How do I face Coco…. I mean i'm her partner Yats. It's my job to watch her back and now she may never walk again." Fox said, getting angrier as he went on before all energy leaving his body. "Maybe if she hadn't been paired with the blind kid she would be ok."

"Ozpin would not allow you to train at this school if he believed you could not keep up with everyone else. No one on our teams sees your eyes as a disadvantage. Your a strong warrior Fox and you know Coco wouldn't trust you otherwise." Yatsuhashi replied, trying his best to show his friend how his team really felt.

"You know if being a huntsmen doesn't work out for you you'd make one hell of a councillor." Fox joked before sighing. "Fine I'll come back to Beacon but I don't think I can see Coco just yet."

"I won't force you to. Some people at Beacon will be happy to hear you are ok." Yatsuhashi replied as he started to walk towards the airship dock.

"Speaking of going back, What would you have done if i said I wasn't going back with you?" Fox asked as he caught you to his giant teammate.

"I would have thrown you over my shoulder and carried you back kicking and screaming." Yatsuhashi joked, leaving a dumbfounded Fox standing in his dust.

 **So I changed my plan with this and decided to upload this chapter now so yay for you wonderful people.**

 **I'm working on the newest chapter of A Ladybugs Life so once I get a few ahead in that i will start uploading that.**

 **As always if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please let me know so can make this story and any future stories I write better.**

 **Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights reserved by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)**


	4. CFVY

A month had past since Team CFVY'S mission and Coco hadn't woken up from her coma. The only change that had occurred was that Coco had been taken off life support as she had started breathing on her own

With his earlier morning and late nights over, Yatsuhashi had finally been able to slow down enough to look after himself and catch up on sleep. He would still visit Coco and Velvet everyday after classes but no longer needed to bring food as she had become more self sufficient over time.

Velvet still hadn't returned to Beacon but thanks to Ozpin's help, had been able to complete her studies through the information her teachers had sent to her scroll from lessons. When she wasn't working on school work, Velvet had begun reading fashion magazines and telling Coco about the different fashions and how terrible Coco would have thought some were.

Having just finished going through that weeks magazine, Velvet placed it down on the side table and held Cocos hand in her own.

"I still miss you Coco. I miss hearing your voice, I miss hearing you laugh, I even miss your comments on my outfits and you trying to embarrass me because you think I look cute. Please wake up Coco." Velvet begged, tears starting to slide down her face the more she spoke.

Sadly the only other noise in the room was the beeping of Coco's heart monitor. Velvet stood up and walked into the bathroom attached to Coco room

While splashing water onto her face, Velvet thought she heard a noise come from the other room. Quickly turning the water off, Velvet listened carefully before she heard what sounded like a groan and raced back into Coco's room.

In the bed Coco had slowly started moving her head side to side and her eyes cracked open slightly, much the the shock and happiness of Velvet who pinched her arm to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Feeling the slight pain of the pinch, Velvet ran over to the bed just as Coco fully opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around Coco's head and started sobbing inth her hair.

"Hey Bun Bun." Coco croaked

"You're ok." Velvet said, muffled by Coco's hair as her tears started to dry up.

After a few more minutes of Velvet refusing to let go of Coco in fear of this all being a dream, Velvet stood and started making her way out towards the nurses station to inform them of Coco's condition.

* * *

Fifteen minutes had passed while the Doctors and Nurses checked over Cocos condition while Velvet stood outside the her girlfriend had been stuck in for the past month.

Finally one of the doctors came out of the hospital room and walked over to Velvet.

"Miss Scarlatina I assume?" The Doctor spoke staring down at the shorter girl in front of him.

Velvet just nodded as a response, scared of the news the Doctor had for her.

"Miss Adel's condition is better than we had originally feared and she should make a full recovery eventually." The Doctor said as Velvets eyes lit up with joy and happiness. "However the damage to her spine as well as being bed ridden for the past month has weakened her legs to the point she will struggle walking for a while. She will need to build up enough strength to be able to walk on her own before returning to the Academy.

"I'll make sure she does." Velvet spoke, Glad that Coco would be ok in the long run. "How long will she need to stay in for?"

"If her condition continues to stay stable she should be able to go home in a couple days, however she will be confined to a wheelchair for the first couple weeks. After that she can try walking around on her own though if she is still struggling then she will need the wheelchair." The Doctor informed while Velvet listened while planning how to get Coco back to the dorm in a wheelchair.

"I will make sure she follows every instruction sir." Velvet said, determination visible in her eyes.

"Good, Now you are welcome to stay here with her until she is discharged but a good night's rest in your own bed would do you some good. I know you've been here since she came in and haven't left since." The Doctor said.

"I've waited a month for her to wake up, a couple more days here won't hurt me." Velvet replied, smiling.

The Doctor nodded before turning and walking away from Cocos room as Velvet ran back in and nearly tackled Coco in a hug.

* * *

Two days had past and Coco was finally free to leave Vale Hospital.

Fox and Yatsuhashi had turned up that morning to help Velvet get Coco back to the dorm.

The the walk back and the airship ride had been pretty uneventful with just small talk between Velvet, Coco and Yatsuhashi about what the fashionista had missed. The team's first problem however was when they reached the stairs up to the dorm rooms.

"How do we get her back to the dorm?" Velvet asked, looking between the stairs and her girlfriend.

"Simple." was all the teams giant said before he picked Coco up bridal style. "Fox could you carry the chair up to our floor?" Yatsuhashi asked earning a nod from the brawler and a few words of unhappiness from Coco before the team started their trek up to their dorm.

* * *

After reaching the dorm and Velvet made sure Coco was comfortable in her own bed, Yatsuhashi dragged Velvet away for a bit with a fake excuse to get Fox some time to talk to Coco.

"Before you start with all the apologies Fox, I don't blame you for what happened." Coco spoke, completely derailing Fox's plan.

"Is it that obvious?" Fox asked with a huff.

"Not really but after living with you for two years i can tell when something's eating at you." Coco replied, smirking. "Look if you really like you really need to make it up to me then help Velvet deal with me."

"Geez want to kiss your ass now too?" Fox joked, some of his normal humour starting to show again.

"Hey if you feel the need to i won't stop you." Coco winked, causing both teens to start laughing.

"I've missed having you around." Fox spoke, his expression softening.

"Well I don't plan on going anywhere for a while so we will see how long you feel that way." Coco replied, smiling genuinely.

"Yeah I guess with will." Fox retorted before walking over to his desk to work on some of the class work he had missed during his disappearance.

* * *

After Yatsuhashi had decided the pair had spent enough time to fix any issues that Fox thought they may have, He and Velvet finally returned to the dorm.

"Hey Yatsu I hate to do this to you and Foxy but would you mind if Velvs and I had the room to ourselves tonight?" Coco asked.

"Yeah I got no problem with it. What about you big guy.?" Fox asked, earning a quick No from Yatsu who started packing. "So you paying for the hotel room again?"

"Yeah I'll pay." Coco replied, handing Yatsu her card. "Make sure he doesn't use it to buy more random junk."

"Man you use your team leaders card to buy a full course meal for yourself and the giant one time." Fox spoke, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"And some roses and a box of chocolates for some random girl you met while you were out." Coco retorted, her smirk plastered on her face.

"What can i say she seemed nice and the big guy said she was hot." Fox replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I said she looked pretty." Yatsuhashi said in his calm demeanour.

"Pretty, hot same thing in my books dude." Fox replied before picking up his overnight bag and walking out the door, continuing to chat with Yatsuhashi about the girl leaving a laughing Coco with her girlfriend.

For the first couple minutes Velvet just sat at her desk working on her class work while Coco groaned in boredom.

"Velvs I didn't pay the guys to stay away for the night for you to sit there working." Coco whined, her arms outstretched, waiting for Velvet to come over.

Hesitantly, Velvet made her way over before sitting in Coco's lap, carefully wrapping her arms around Coco to avoid irritating any sore injuries.

"I'm not some porcelain doll you have to carefully handle Velvs." Coco said while rolling her eyes.

"I just don't want to hurt you." Velvet mumbled

"Relax Bun i'm fine." Coco smirked before laying back and pulling Velvet with her.

Now Coco was laying on her back with Velvets body pulled close to her, her head resting on Cocos shoulder.

The pair were silent for a couple moments before Velvet finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry you got hurt because of me." Velvet mumbled, her ears drooping.

"Velvs if me taking a hit means you're safe then I'll gladly go through this anyday." Coco replied, running her hand up and down Velvets back.

"But I don't want you get hurt Coco." Velvet said, sitting up slightly she could look into Cocos eyes.

"Bun in this line of work we are going to get hurt one way or another." Coco replied, watching as Velvet's ears drooped more in worry. "But I'll try and be more careful for you ok?"

Velvet nodded before laying back down to rest her head on Cocos shoulder, joy filling her body.

Velvet couldn't be happier than she felt right now, her one wish had been answered and Coco had not only woken up but would eventually make a full recovery.

When she saw her girlfriend laying on the ground, Velvets world had fallen apart around her and now, her world had started piecing itself together.

* * *

 **Hey everyone I'm back with what is technically the final chapter.**

 **So I'm sorry it's taken me so long to finally finish this but I hoped you have all enjoyed the ride.**

 **Now the reason this is technically the final chapter is that i'm planning to write one more chapter following Cocos recovery but if it feels like it's just dragging when i write it then i'll leave this as the true ending but as far as it's concerned right now this is complete.**

 **As always if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please let me know so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.**

 **Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.**

 **Disclaimer :I own nothing all rights reserved by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)**


End file.
